


Unexpected

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: Hermione has some very unexpected news for Harry. [Short, multi-chapter fluff.]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

He stared at her. His eyes were wide, his mouth opened in a silent gasp. He could _see_ her say something else; could see the words form in her lips; could see the sides of her mouth turn down into a frown when he didn't say anything. It's not like he could _hear_ what she's saying though, since after those first two words there was a small ringing in his ears. Her words kept echoing within the chambers of his mind. The air had been knocked from his lungs as if a stray bludger had hit him. He felt her hand cup his cheek and instantly he turned towards it. _This_ was familiar. The warmth of her hand was expected… unlike the news she had just given.

Hermione looked at her husband with something like a small pout on her lips. This reaction was clearly _not_ what she expected. She knew it was a shock but…

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" She asked. She removed her hand from his cheek to grasp his clenched fist and that seemed to jerk him awake.

He sputtered, his jade-green eyes growing into saucers.

"Did you… did I hear you clearly?" He asked in a whisper.

The pout had turned into a smile now as her lips curved.

"Well, that depends on what you think I said," she replied.

He gulped. Softly, excitedly, frightenedly, _hopefully_ , he asked, "You're… you're pregnant?"

She was grinning now. Hermione clutched his hand and nodded her head.

"I am," she replied. " _We_ _are_."

His gaze turned to awe. His eyes filled with wonder. Finally, that smile she had been waiting for appeared on his lips as he gave her that earth-shattering grin she had loved all these years. The dimples were deep in his cheeks and he leaned forward to kiss her with the might of a thousand suns. She wound her arms around his neck and held him there, relief feeling her whole body.

They withdrew, and Harry knelt in front of her. Softly, gently, he laid his large hands on top of her still flat stomach. "I'm… I'm going to be a _dad_ ," he said in a choked whisper as he looked up towards her.

Hermione felt the tears gather in her eyes and she breathed deeply to keep them at bay. She laid her hands on top of his and nodded her head. "You're going to be a great father, Harry," she whispered.

He grinned again and turned his attention to their clasped hands. He brought his head closer to her stomach and his next words really did make the tears spill from her eyes.

"Hi baby," he said softly. "My name is Harry, and I'm your dad. Your mum's name is Hermione and already we love you so much," he whispered. "We can't wait to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just a very small multi-chapter story which I hope would bring a smile to your face in these trying times. It's certainly brought a smile to mine while writing it.


	2. Well-fed

He turned on the bed expecting to wrap his arms around his lovely wife but he found empty air instead. As if jerked awake by the unexpected loss, his eyes snapped open and blinked to adjust in the dark. He frowned when he saw her side of the bed completely empty, the blanket folded in such a way that made it clear someone had just thrown it aside.

He groped for his glasses on the nightstand and put it on. He checked again and found that indeed, Hermione was gone.

Immediately, Harry was up and on his feet. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little past two in the morning. He saw Hermione's nightstand too, and her wand was still on top of it.

He tried to calm his beating heart even as he grabbed his own wand and put it in the pocket of his pyjama trousers. He padded towards the door of their bedroom and grabbed a robe to put over his topless half. His heart thudded louder in his chest when he saw that her robe was still hanging on the hook.

Where was Hermione?

Was she okay?

Was the baby okay?

Why would she have gone without her wand?

Had she been taken?

With that thought, Harry grabbed the door handle and threw it open. There had been an attempt at an abduction before when some psychotic wizard obsessed with Hermione had tried to make her his. But that was foiled when the would-be abductee decked her abductor with a mean right-hand hook to the face. The wizard was sent to St. Mungo's with a bleeding and broken nose completely unconscious and petrified after Hermione had cast her _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. Still, the incident shook Harry to the core and it was one of the reasons he _finally_ proposed. It made him realize that he _really_ could not live without her in his life.

So Hermione being gone in the middle of the night frightened him. And she was _pregnant_ now, too, so his worry was amplified. His quick footsteps led him downstairs and he gripped his wand when he glimpsed the light shining from the kitchen.

He strode into the kitchen faster than his feet would allow without breaking off into a run. He found his wife was standing in front of the opened refrigerator door wearing nothing but the small nightgown she went to bed with and a frown on her face. Her arms were crossed above the small bump of her stomach as she looked inside the refrigerator disapprovingly.

Harry immediately shrugged off the robe he was wearing and closed the distance between them. He stood behind Hermione and draped the robe over her. He hugged her waist from behind and bent down to lay his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked in a whisper.

He saw her mouth twitch into a deeper frown.

"We don't have food," she said, as if stating the obvious. "And I'm really hungry."

Over her shoulder, Harry peeked into the refrigerator and saw that it was stocked full of food. In fact, he had just gone to the supermarket the past weekend to buy fruits and vegetables (as suggested by their maternity healer) and all sorts of sweets and other odd snacks (as suggested by their male friends, who also gave him some bit of advice that he was in for a "wild ride").

"Well," Harry said slowly, trying to wrack his sleepy brain into saying the correct thing instead of angering his wife. "What did you want to eat?"

"I wanted some tea," she answered.

"... so why are you looking into the refrigerator?"

Her frown deepened into a scowl. "Because I wanted _something_ to eat with it but we don't have _anything_!"

Harry turned Hermione around and tucked her underneath his arms. He gently kicked the refrigerator closed with his leg. He simply held her to his chest and felt the pout on her lips disappearing after every breath. "Why don't I make you some tea now and you can think about what you want to eat with it?" Harry suggested gently.

Hermione nodded and perched herself atop a high stool by the kitchen island. Harry turned to the pantry and started making the promised tea - Earl Grey, as it was her favourite - while stealing glances at his wife. He could see her lips were pursed in thought and not in frustration this time so he visibly relaxed.

The pot of tea was ready in no time and he set it in front of her. She didn't pour herself a cup immediately, but instead gave him a shy smile.

Harry grinned and laid a hand on her knee. "What did you want, love?" He asked, thinking that he could pop into the twenty-four hour supermarket in the city and pop right back home and (hopefully) into bed.

"Rock cakes," she whispered.

He could see his plan going down the drain. He raised an eyebrow and clarified, "Rock cakes? As in… _Hagrid's_ rock cakes?"

Her smile turned sheepish as she nodded her head. "I was just thinking that they _were_ actually quite good, after they've been softened a bit. They'd be perfect to eat with tea!" She exclaimed. At his look of incredulity, she faltered. "But I could probably just eat something else…"

He shook his head. This was… this was _his duty_ , as a loving husband and an expectant father. Besides, he loved his wife. He would die for her, would do _anything_ for her, even this.

Harry used the summoning spell to get a shirt, a jacket, and his shoes. He wasn't going to show up at the half giant's door in only his trousers. Hermione was looking at him excitedly, lovingly, and appreciatively as she watched him dress. When he was fully clothed, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Sit tight," he whispered. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

With a pop, he disapparated.

* * *

He had to apparate to Hogwarts' gates since apparition and floo were still banned within the castle boundaries. Thankfully, the enchantments of the school recognized him immediately and the very large and very grand wrought iron gate opened just a little bit to let him through.

The castle grounds were empty. It _was_ the middle of the night but also the middle of summer. Students weren't in the castle yet and Harry wished with all his might that Hagrid was home.

He walked through the silent castle grounds with only his wand providing light through a _Lumos_. From on top of the hill, he saw Hagrid's hut by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The windows were dark but there was smoke coming from the chimney.

As he walked down the stone steps to the hut, Harry allowed himself to think. Hermione's pregnancy was definitely _unexpected_ , to say the least. They both knew they wanted children - had even talked about names for either gender! - but they certainly weren't planning to have one so soon. They were only in their mid-twenties; he, a Quidditch player, and she, a healer; so they were in no rush to have kids because they have all the time in the world.

But she, no, _they_ were expecting.

And he couldn't be more excited and happy for the arrival of their baby. Already he loved this child so much and his love for Hermione had transformed into something so much more when he found out she was carrying his child.

Merlin, he was going to be a _father_!

And while he's excited and happy, Harry was also incredibly _scared_.

He reached Hagrid's hut and his knocking drew barks from Fang inside the cottage. A minute later, a very disgruntled and annoyed and sleepy Hagrid opened the door brandishing his umbrella, though his annoyance decreased slightly when he saw that it was Harry.

The half-giant was sympathetic after learning of Harry's plight. Hagrid exclaimed that he had just baked some rock cakes that afternoon and that Harry was more than welcome to take some home with him.

Armed with rock cakes in a jar the size of an urn, Harry trekked his way back to Hogwarts' entrance. The gates didn't have time to fully close behind him before he disappeared from sight.

Three quarters of an hour later, Harry was back in bed with Hermione in his arms. She was sleeping already having finished her incredibly late snack of tea and cakes. Her breathing was calm and it was what calmed his own mind as he imagined how _he_ would be like as a father.

His last thought before he drifted into slumber was that he could do anything, even become a dad, with Hermione by his side.


	3. Well-read

He found her in the library. She was half-laying on the settee, her body draped over the seat with a load of books scattered about. She was reading a thick tome, its back propped up against the small protrusion of her stomach as she thumbed through the pages. There was a stack on the floor by the feet of the chair and a couple more were on the seat by her legs.

She didn't notice him enter the library at first. This usually happened when she was fully engrossed in a book. He leisurely walked towards her, an easy smile on his face. He had just gotten home after a morning of Quidditch practise and the team was looking _really_ good. The Quidditch World Cup was to begin in just a couple of months and he was playing for England as Seeker and its captain.

He went to her perch and kissed the top of her head. She looked up from her reading and gave him a beaming smile.

"Hello, love," Hermione said in greeting and Harry swiftly captured her lips in a kiss with a bow of his head. "I didn't hear you get home," she said when his head moved away. "How was practise?"

Harry nodded and rounded the seat. He grabbed the books that were on the settee and laid them on the floor. He sat on the plush chair and moved Hermione's feet to his lap. "It was good! The team is coming along great. It helps that many of the starting line up has played with each other before," he commented. "What're you reading?"

She flushed a little bit and placed the marker in between the pages. Then, she handed the book to her husband. Harry took the tome and turned it around so he could read the title.

_**What to Expect When You're Expecting: a Magical Guide to Unexpecting Expecting Witches** _

By Demeter Demopolous

There was a pregnant witch in the front cover. The image was smiling at the photographer and stroking her very big bump.

Harry looked at all of the other books around him and saw that they were of the same nature.

_**What No One Told You About Pregnancy** _

_**Cribsheets** _

_**Modern Magical Births** _

_**Oh, Baby!** _

_**Mama Bear** _

_**Motherhood 101** _

And more. There were Muggle books mixed into the pile as well. It seemed like his wife had gone to the library and grabbed all of the best-selling books on childbirth and motherhood.

He felt himself smile. He looked at Hermione and his heart just about burst from his chest with what he was feeling.

It was just like her to do this. She would give her all into learning and researching about whatever it was that _they_ were currently facing. He was reminded of their Hogwarts days from many years ago. He remembered all of the hours she spent at the library researching about Nicholas Flamel. He remembered how she had been petrified after researching about the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered her help during the TriWizard Tournament; how she spent many weeks helping him with his tasks and never giving up on him through it all.

Harry knew without a doubt that he wouldn't have lived long enough to kill Voldemort without Hermione and her brain.

It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

So seeing these kinds of books scattered about gave him a sense of ease. They were new to parenthood. They have no idea what to expect. And, if he was being honest, he was more than just a mite scared about it all. But Hermione, his wonderful and brilliant wife, was giving her all into learning more about the process. Because as she had proven countless times over, knowledge was comforting.

He placed the book down on the ground. Hermione's eyebrows rose when Harry carefully climbed over her and used his arm to prop himself up so he wouldn't crush her small form. Then he was kissing her again, gently at first before turning more passionate. He sucked on her lower lip before trailing kisses down her neck. She gasped when he bit her flesh and sighed when he sucked.

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her with playful eyes.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You're incredibly sexy when you read," he said with a smile. "But you already knew that."

She let out an unladylike snort and smacked him softly on the chest. "You're being silly."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm being honest." She rolled her eyes even though there was a tiny smile on her lips. "Shall I remind you?"

"Oh, honestly-"

But he cut her off with another kiss and Hermione didn't find the time to read again that day since she was otherwise preoccupied with her husband.

Later that night as they laid in bed with Hermione sleeping peacefully next to him, Harry turned off all the lights in their bedroom except for the one on his bedside. He turned to the nightstand and grabbed the book on top of the pile.

_**The Expectant Father: The Ultimate Guide for Dads-to-Be** _

Hermione had gotten him some reading material too.

Harry read well into the night.


End file.
